Paradise of the Dead
by BigPapa35778
Summary: A group of high school students travel to a tropical island to spend two weeks of their summer vacation. Will this seemingly peaceful paradise turn out to be more than the teens bargained for? Read it to find out as these teens attempt to survive this 'Paradise of the Dead'. Rated M just to be safe.


**Paradise of the dead **

Chapter 1. Arrival of the Dead

Hello readers, I've actually been wanting to write and post a fanfic on this site for quite a while now, but I always seem to get writers block when I start writing. Truthfully this story was actually just made to try and get me into writing again so let me know what you all think. First fanfic so please no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. I'm typing this story on my school tablet so the grammar probably won't be superb. On another note I'm from rural Kentucky(as are the highschoolers in this story) so my grammar is probably different than most of yours hence why 'gotta' is used in my story because that's my actual grammar in real life.

Disclaimer: I do not own high school of the dead, only my characters and the fictional island on which the story takes place.

Summary: A group of high school students travel to a tropical island to spend two weeks of their summer vacation. Will this seemingly peaceful paradise turn out to be more than the teens bargained for? Read it to find out as these teens attempt to survive this 'Paradise of the Dead'.

* * *

A seventeen year old boy opens his eyes to check the time on his phone as it changes to the next song. 12:48am, normally he'd be asleep at this time during summer vacation, but not this summer. For some reason or another the school he attends offered students to take a trip to a tropical island resort for two weeks at the beginning of summer break. All they had to do was get a parents signature and buy a plane ticket. Surprisingly a majority of the students in the junior and senior classes managed to convince their parents to let them go. Around forty actually made the trip in the end. He looks over at his friend Michael as he said something. Dustin pulled his ear bud out and asked "what?".

"Wanna grab something to eat?" he asks again. Michael was also seventeen, was a little shorter than average with a muscular build. He wore plain red swim trunks and tan sandals. Dustin on the other hand was taller than average standing at 6'3 with a husky build. He was wearing black swim trunks, a blue muscle shirt, and a black baseball cap.

"Sure." Dustin replies as he sits up in the hammock and shakes his empty cup. He rises to his feet and stuffs his headphones into his pocket. Next he adjusts his baseball cap and slips on his sandals. They walk down the sidewalk as a group of people play beach volleyball. As they walk by a jock jumps up and slams the ball causing it to smash into the other teams players face, causing him to crash to the ground.

"Asshole!" He yells as he cups his bloody nose. Dustin and Michael chuckle slightly amongst ourselves. They stop at a beachside grill and grab a sandwich and soda a piece and make their way to the tables and sit down to eat.

"So how are you enjoying the trip so far?" Michael asks picking up his soda.

"It's great, defiantly better than what I'd be doing at home right now." Dustin replies before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You mean sleeping?" He asks with a grin.

"You know me so well." Dustin replies with smirk. The two finish eating and start back toward the bungalows that the students were staying in.

"We should hit the water and just relax." Dustin suggests while stretching his arms above his head.

"Let's do it." Michael agrees.

"I gotta stop by the room first and drop off my phone and glasses." Dustin says.

"Same here." Michael replies shaking his phone. Dustin pulls out his key and unlocks the door and pushes it open. The small building was nothing fancy. Two twin beds with a TV centered at the far wall, a dark cherry table with matching chairs, dresser and night stands. A large window overlooking the beach and a few paintings on the light wood walls. A small bathroom occupied one corner with a toilet, tub with shower head and a tall wooden shelf stuffed with towels and varies hygiene necessities. He flops down onto the bed and rolls over to his back and flips on the TV. The local island news comes on talking about some kind of new sickness going around the island and sick residents turning up at local hospitals and clinics.

"Well isn't this great. We're supposed to be enjoying a tropical paradise, but instead probably end up with some island flu." Dustin says annoyed turning off the TV.

"Earlier while I was looking for you before we ate I did see one of the students from our class looking a little pale and heading towards the clinic." Michael informs from the bathroom. Dustin lets out a sigh.

"Grab me a towel while you're in there." He shouts.

"Yeah sure." He replies. A few moments later he steps out of the bathroom and tosses the other a towel. Dustin plugs his phone in and lays his sunglasses next to it.

Dustin slips his t-shirt over his head and tosses it onto his bed; then pulls on a thin green and white striped hoodie. A few minutes later the two exit the bungalow and start down the sidewalk to the beach. As the duo reach the sand a scream erupts from somewhere down the beach. The two of look at each other questioningly before sharing a silent nod and begin to run to the source. As the two pass a tropical bush blocking their view from the source, they finally see it. A girl is laying on a towel with a pale skinned man tearing into her neck. Everyone around watches for what seems like an eternity, but in reality is only a few seconds. Dustin snaps out of it and grab Michaels shoulder.

"We need to get back to the room now." Dustin says in a harsh whisper. Michael gives a determined nod after another quick glance. The two sprint toward the bungalows as adrenaline starts to kick in. As Michael reaches the bungalow he pulls out his key and unlocks the door as Dustin takes a quick look around noticing more of the pale people staggering around. Michael finally shoves the door open and the two rush inside slamming the door behind them.

"Was that what I thought it was?" Michael asks as catches his breath.

"I thought the same thing, but I'm just no sure. Let's check the news." Dustin says taking longer to catch his breath. He pulls a chair over in front of the TV. Michael flicks on the TV and the two witness police officers fighting off the pale skinned people in a nearby town.

"It's all over the island….." Michael murmurs. Dustin jumps up and grabs his cell phone and types in the international number then his house number. Instead of ringing, a dial tone kicks on and a voice saying 'Sorry all international lines are down at the moment, please try you're call again later. If it's an emergen-' he drops his arm and ends the call. Michael notices he look of shock on his face and asks "what's wrong?"

"Bad news. We can't contact anyone off the island." Dustin answers

Well there's the first chapter of Paradise of the Dead. I know it was short, but this was just to get started. Let me know what you all think so far. I should be able to update every other week or sometimes weekly, it just depends on how much free time I have out of school, JROTC, and home life.


End file.
